1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to apparatus for distributing materials and fluids below soil or turf surfaces, and in particular is related to such apparatus which is capable of being manipulated by hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of prior art devices are disclosed for conditioning the soil by injecting a fluid below the soil surface. For example, Purvance, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,735 discloses an agricultural implement for conditioning soil. As disclosed by Purvance, the implement comprises a cylindrical member having hollow spikes extending therefrom, a fluid being pumped through the center of the cylinder and outward through the spikes. In use, the cylinder is rolled across the soil or turf surface, while the weighted cylinder causes the spikes to extend below the surface of the material being treated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,979,541, Gunn discloses a hand operated implement having spikes similar to that disclosed by Purvance. Other devices employing means which extend below the surface of the soil are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,856,809 to Gibson et al; 2,214,083 to Lester; 3,107,638 to Johnston; 1,871,529 to Karshner; and 3,598,068 to Rosendahl.